


Once Just Wasn't Enough

by shedreams0flove



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove





	Once Just Wasn't Enough

The heat was inescapable. Whether it was hot and humid outside in the summer months or thick and steamy inside in the winter, it was always hot in New Orleans. Of course the bright lights shining on the stage did nothing to alleviate the discomfort of too many bodies packed into the Preservation Hall, all of them eager and excited to hear the ecstasy of music coming from Gracie and the wild band playing behind her. Costumed bodies and faces adorned in vibrant paint or dramatic masks moved together with the intoxicating beat while her voice rang in powerful lyrics through the space, their voices joining hers for the chorus as she lost herself right along with them.

"Oh man, all a' y'all sound so incredible tonight, I really can't tell you that enough." Gracie said after the band finished the last long note of a song. "HOW'S ALL Y'ALLS HALLOWEEN GOIN' SO FAR?!" She shouted, the crowd erupting in a roar of cheers. "But let me see some hands, who's down here for their first New Orleans Halloween?" She asked, looking out at the countless arms shooting up in the air and the whoops and hollers that joined them. "Oh good, I love poppin' me some cherries." Gracie laughed. "And by another show 'a hands, how many 'a y'all've seen how weird it gets down here for Halloween before?" She added, the audience laughing with her as the others in the crowd roared even louder, jumping and moving wildly with pride. "Y'all picked the best holiday to be down here, let me tell ya. I hope you're prepared for shit to get real, real weird." She teased, knowing Halloween in New Orleans always brought out the strangest of the strange. She turned and gave the band a small nod and a smile and turned back around, listening to the beat of the drums start to pick up. "'Specially with all that hoodoo and voodoo out there, you just never know what you gonna run into... Y'all have been one hell of an excellent crowd tonight, I wanna thank you for comin' out, for supportin' our local musicians, we love you for everything. Some of you know this last one, and if you do, I wanna hear those beautiful voices. This is 'Under Your Spell'." She announced, taking a small step to the side just as the band took off with a powerful beat. 

"My lord, my baby... I just can't get over you... The way your body moves... I just can't get enough 'a you..." She sang, her voice smooth and perfect. "I lay awake at night... just thinkin' 'bout the way you touch me... 'Cause I remember those crystal blue eyes 'a yours... and how they made my knees weak... Takin' my breath away, and puttin' me under your spell... Now, here I am honey... beggin' you to please come on home." 

The band took off with an even bigger beat and the horns erupted into a beautiful bridge as the crowd moved and swayed along. 

"Baby, I was yours for the start!" Gracie started again with strength and grit to her voice. "You must be some kinda Voodoo King... workin' those spells on me... just like those beautiful words... I miss the feel 'a your skin... and the sound 'a your voice... Movin' with mine in those dark summer hours... Workin' that Voodoo on me... puttin' me under your spell..." 

Gracie lost herself in the sound of her lyrics, her voice soaring above the crowd and dancing among the beat of the drum and the serenade of the horns behind her. The memory of the night she'd spent with Norman fierce and vivid and making her skin flush brighter and hotter than it already was underneath the harsh lights above her. Sweat sat in beads on her forehead above her intricate masquerade mask and she finally opened them, looking out at the crowd of wild costumes and smiling at how incredible it was to be able to share her voice with them. 

"I just wanna hold you again, baby... like I did that hot summer night... 'cause with you I could I lose myself, honey... and I would gladly stay lost... I'm standin' here, baby, here I am... All on my own and wishin' I weren't... 'Cause I just wanna hold you again, honey... You my handsome Voodoo King... the one I miss more than most... you're the one who took hold'a my heart, and put me under your spell." 

She held the last note in one long, delicious pitch, letting her voice fade into the euphoric sounds of the band playing with her, every part of her body weak and dazed as she poured every ounce of her need for Norman's touch into the sound she created. The crowd erupted in applause and Gracie waved and bowed to them, kissing her hand and waving toward them one last time before she turned to the band and did the same, finally making her exit off the stage and grabbing a bottle of water, stepping into the small, closed courtyard to cool herself off. 

"Jesus, get a hold 'a yourself, babe." Gracie laughed to herself, fanning herself with her hand and taking a long drink. The air was cool and the wind whipped through the small courtyard like a wind tunnel, while she fixed the hem of the short black skirt she had on. 

"Found yourself a Voodoo King, huh?" A voice said easily behind her, the softness of it already making her knees weak. 

"I think I did... I don't think he knows it, though." Gracie smiled to herself, turning around to see a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. 

"I'm sure he does now, 'specially after a song like that."

"I can only hope so." She said smoothly, adjusting the cup of her bodice holding her breast in place.

"Just couldn't stop thinkin' about him, huh?"

"Mm, nope. I figured I'd get back to a normal routine after he went back home, but I never thought 'd miss 'em like I do." 

"You never know... maybe he missed you, too?" He returned, a puff of smoke drifting up from where he stood before he took a step down into the courtyard. His mask hid his face but she didn't need to see his face to know for sure it was him, his square shoulders and broad chest giving him away. "What made you miss him so much?" 

"He just had a way about 'em... somethin' in how he just... was. The way he talked, the way he moved... the way he fucked me. Lord have mercy, I almost get palpitations just thinkin' about it." Gracie said smoothly as he moved closer to stand directly in front of her. "'Specially at night... all by myself in that big ol' house."

"What'd you do when you missed him?" He asked her, bringing his hands to hold on her hips.

Gracie bit at her bottom lip and lifted the ridiculous mask off of him, letting it fall to the ground and bringing her hand up to brush his dark hair of his face. "What do you think I did?" She asked, giving Norman a devious smile when he leaned in close. 

"I can only hope you fucked yourself while you thought about me." Norman said in a low growl, pulling her hips into his so that she could feel how hard he was. 

"Mm, you bet your sexy little ass I did." Gracie laughed softly, pulling him against her body. "I didn't know you were coming to town. Why didn't you call?" 

"I wanted to surprise you." 

Gracie said nothing in return and instead gave him a small, warm smile and pulled him in close to kiss him. His lips were just as sweet as she remembered, soft and delicious as they moved in waves with her own as she slid her hand between their bodies, feeling his hard cock struggling beneath his dark jeans. "My place?" 

Norman only nodded his answer and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, sliding one of them down to lift her skirt and give one side of her ass a playful squeeze. Gracie laughed into his kiss and broke away from him before she took his hand and pulled him behind her, leading him down that narrow hallway to the small dressing room where she'd left her bags. Norman closed the door softly behind them and locked it before he walked up directly behind her and planted his hands on her hips. With a wicked laugh, Gracie stood up and turned her head to kiss him from over her shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her tight against the hard bulge of his cock. She reached behind herself and between their bodies to fumble blindly with the buckle of Norman's belt and unzipped his jeans, slipping her hand into his briefs and wrapping her hand around him. 

"You aren't ready for me at all, are you?" Gracie asked softly, stroking him slowly and earning a deep rumble from his throat. 

Norman lifted her skirt and slid his hand inside of the thin fabric of her panties to press his fingers into her clit. He moved his fingers between the soft, soaking lips of Gracie's pussy and a long, weak moan escaped from her throat, their attention stolen from one another when a loud knock came from the door behind them. 

"Yo, Gracie, I'm gonna need this room, babe!" A voice shouted from outside the door. "I got another act comin' in." 

"Be right out!" Gracie said loudly as she let go of Norman and fixed her skirt. She turned around and gave him a small apologetic smile, stepping up to him as he adjusted himself to get his cock back in his pants. "I'm sorry, sugar." She whispered when she stepped up to him and placed her hand gently on his stomach, kissing his cheek. Norman kissed her back just before he pulled his mask back on and watched her bend over to pick up her bags, giving her ass a playful pinch before Gracie took his hand and pulled him with her when she opened the door. 

"Sorry, Greg, you know me, I'd forget my head if it weren't attached so it takes me a minute." She laughed, letting go of Norman's hand and leaning in to hug the owner of the hall. 

"Eh, no sweat." Greg said, waving off her apology. "Thanks for comin' out, you killed it, as usual."

"Thanks hun, call me about that Jazz Fest schedule sometime next week, we'll get somethin' figured out." She said sweetly. 

"You got it, girl, have a good night." He returned, turning and jogging back toward the far end of the stage. 

Gracie took Norman's hand again and led him toward the door at the end of the long, narrow hallway before he stopped her in her tracks and pinned her against the wall. 

"I can't wait any longer." He growled as he brought his hands to hold on either side of her waist and leaned in close, pressing his lips to the curve of her neck and taking Gracie's breath away. 

Gracie breathed a soft laugh and glanced to her right to see a small alcove where thick, black velvet curtain hung bunched together and pulled him in with her, her lips immediately finding his in their own dark, tiny hiding place after she pulled off his mask and dropped it to the floor. 

"You look so fucking good tonight." Norman breathed into her kiss, pulling the curtains to cover them completely. 

"Mm, so do you, sugar." Gracie whispered. She ran her hand up underneath his shirt to feel his skin and fumbled with his belt to free him from his jeans, immediately wrapping her hand around him while he kissed along her neck and lifted her skirt. 

Norman's fingers slipped between the lips of her pussy and he hissed at the feel of how wet she was, looking up to hold his forehead gently against hers when he pushed his fingers inside of her. A soft whimper escaped from Gracie's lips and she stroked him slowly between their bodies until Norman tore her hand away from him, his strong arms taking all of her weight and lifting her off of the floor. She brought her arms up around his shoulders and kissed him hard and deep as Norman blindly worked to move her panties out of the way and brought his tip to her entrance, carefully lowering her down so that he could fill every inch of her that he could. Gracie's breath came out of her in a long, smooth moan at the feel of him and she held onto him tighter, catching his lips with hers to kiss him hard when he started to pump inside of her. 

"My god, Norman..." Gracie breathed into his kiss, breaking away from him just enough to look at him in what little light was filtering in from the tiny crack between the curtain and the wall. 

"Damn, Gracie." He whispered as he tightened his grip on her hip and slowly moved his other up to hold her breast. "You and you're tight little pussy..."

"Not bad, huh?" She joked, pulling the cup of her bodice down so that he could tease and pull on her nipple. 

"Mm, not bad at all." Norman moaned softly. He squeezed her hip and moved even faster, the soft sound of their bodies making contact filling the small space around them. 

Gracie leaned back against the wall behind her and watched Norman move, the sight of his strong, broad shoulder like a drug she couldn't get enough of. She brought her hands up to hold at the curves of his neck and bit her lip the deeper he thrust inside of her, hardly able to keep up with his fast, desperate pace. Waves of heat swept over her skin and Gracie struggled to take a deep breath as Norman worked his hips into hers, sliding her hand between their bodies and pressing her fingers into her clit. 

"Man, you're so fuckin' beautiful..." Norman growled, giving her ass a playful slap as a wicked smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"You missed me, huh?" Gracie struggled to say, breathless as she watched him bite hard at his lower lip. 

"Fuck yeah, I did." 

"Mmm, good, 'cause I just couldn't stop thinkin' about you, sugar." She said smoothly as her slick juices nearly gushed out of her and coated all of Norman's thick cock. 

"You just couldn't get over the way I fucked you, huh?" 

"Good lord, no." She whimpered. "Holy shit, you're so damn big..." 

Norman returned only with a deep, hard grunt and pumped his hips even faster into hers, her body bouncing up and down against the wall. The both of them struggled to keep their voices at a controllable level as Norman fucked her hard and deep and Gracie grabbed for his strong arms holding her close as her orgasm crashed through her. Her lips pressed hard against his and she combed her fingers through his hair, moaning into the taste of him as he pumped with renewed vigor, feeling him lose control of himself as she quickly lost every semblance of thought and came hard. 

"Oh my god...." Gracie choked against Norman's lips, hugging her arm around him tight and squeezing the hard muscle of his bicep. 

"Damn, sweetheart, I feel you cummin' all over me." He moaned into her, moving his hips even faster into hers. Gracie couldn't muster a single thought in response, every ounce of her ability to do so stolen by the ecstasy he'd thrown her into. All she could do was hold him tight and kiss along his jaw while he continued to thrust hard and deep inside of her, unable to even open her eyes the harder she came on top of him. "Holy fuckin' shit... are you ready?" 

"Y-yes." Gracie said with hardly more than a whisper when she broke away from him and leaned back against the wall. 

"You want it inside or do you wanna taste it?" He asked, bringing his forehead to press against hers. 

"I wanna taste you this time." She smiled in return as Norman let go of one side of her ass so that she could get back to her feet. A soft groan came from deep in Norman's belly and he wrapped his hand around his cock, biting his lower lip while he watched her slowly lower herself to her knees. Gracie grabbed Norman's wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock and replaced it with her own, slowly starting to stroke him as she kissed across his hip and down to his balls. She teased his sac with her tongue and ran her free hand up to hold on his stomach and took her time wrapping her lips around him, moaning into the sweet taste of her slick, sweet juices coating him. 

"Ho-ly shit." Norman moaned quietly, bringing his hand to hold along Gracie's cheek. He started to move his hips into her face and Gracie tightened her grip around him, burying as much of his cock in her mouth that she could. Her eyes watered and her face flushed bright and hot as she choked hard on him, the vibration of her gag reflex teasing his tip until he couldn't hold on any longer. The taste of his cum filled Gracie's mouth and a long, rough moan rumbled from Gracie's throat as she moved along every inch of him, making sure to lap up every drop of cum that she could. "You- oh my god, Gracie..."

"Mm, you sure do taste good, sugar." Gracie said softly, her voice smooth and sultry as she carefully tucked him back into his pants and picked up his mask. She stood up and fixed her skirt while Norman zipped his jeans closed and laughed softly when he pulled her back into his body, hugging her close to him and pressing his lips against hers. 

"I really like it when you call me that." Norman returned when he broke from her kiss and gave her a sly smile. "Hearin' it with that beautiful accent of yours just gets me every time." 

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to callin' you that more often if you want." Gracie said sweetly, lifting his mask to cover his face again. Norman lifted it just enough to kiss her again and Gracie took his hand in hers and grabbed her bag, pulling him with her out of their dark hiding place. 

The two of them slipped out of the old worn door and onto the packed street of the French Quarter hand in hand, blending into a sea of costumes as Norman brought his arm around Gracie's shoulders. Whoops and hollers came from the countless people on the balconies above the street, hanging over the railings with their countless beads hanging from their necks as they begged for passersby to flash them. Gracie laughed and shook her head, amused that even after spending the entirety of her life here, it never failed to make her laugh when tourists pretended that Mardi Gras was all year long. 

"Does that ever get annoying?" Norman asked in her ear as they stepped off of the uneven brick sidewalk and onto the street. 

"What, all the beads?" 

"Yeah, and the drunks." 

"I'd be lyin' if I said it isn't, but I really don't come down to the Quarter often, so it doesn't bother me too much. Mardi Gras is always worse." Gracie answered, bringing her hand up to hold his hanging over her shoulder. 

"Not a surprise. I was down here a few years ago on a float and it was NUTS. I almost couldn't believe it." 

"Really? Which one? Endymion?"

"Yeah, I think so. TONS of lights and shit?"

"That's us." Gracie smiled proudly just as Norman reared his head back in slight surprise.

"You're in that one?"

"My granddaddy was one 'a the formin' members back in the sixties. The rest of us've always been pretty involved. I roll with 'em every year."

"What a small world." Norman laughed just as a woman from a balcony tossed a giant string of beads for him to catch. 

The crowds seemed to thin out the further they walked toward the streetcar line that ran from Canal street and along the beautiful streets of the Garden District. The buzz of activity receded with every step they took before they stepped onto the streetcar that swept them toward Gracie's home, taking their places next to each other so that Gracie could rest her head on Norman's shoulder and cross her leg toward him. Norman brought his hand to hold warmly on the smooth skin of her bare thigh as Gracie held her arms around his, the quietness around them pulling her closer to sleep. 

The dings of the streetcar were like music to her ears, ringing pleasantly in the background like they had all her life. From every trip to the Quarter to every morning when she stepped out onto the balcony, the sounds of her city brought a lightness to who she was, a promising constant to the soundtrack of her life. 

"Hey, isn't this close to your place?" Norman asked quietly when he gave her thigh a few gentle pats. Gracie opened her eyes and looked out at the street and gave Norman a small nod, slowly pulling herself up to her feet and bringing Norman right along with her. His hand fell to the smooth curve of her hip just as the streetcar came to a stop and Gracie took Norman's hand in her own, stepping off of the car for him to follow her across the street to the sturdy gates of her home. He brought his hands back to both sides of her hips from behind her and leaned in close to nestle his face in the curve of her neck before the smoothness of his voice drifted into her ear. "Let's go inside." 

Gracie nodded and quickly worked the lock of the gate and Norman followed her inside, hardly able to keep his hands to himself as she took off her mask and let it fall to the floor. She turned around to face him and brought her arms back around his neck before he swept her off of her feet and carried her into the living room. Their lips moved together in smooth, easy waves as Norman slowly lowered her down onto the couch, bringing himself down to his knees on the floor in front of her and between her legs. He moved his hands along the outside of her thighs to help bring her skirt up around her waist and Gracie moved just enough to help him pull off her underwear before Norman broke from her lips and looked up at her. 

"Think you can handle what I'm about to do to your pussy?" Norman asked her softly, a wicked smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

"I think I can handle just about anything you can throw my way, sugar." Gracie returned with a seductive laugh, biting at her lower lip as Norman pulled her hips toward the edge of the couch. 

"We'll see about that." He husked into the skin of her thigh just seconds before he placed his lips there. A soft moan came from between Gracie's lips and Norman kissed his way closer to the soaking lips of her pussy, moving his hand along the back of her other thigh and taking the back of her knee, pushing her leg toward her chest. Her skin quivered with anticipation the further her moved and Gracie brought her hands down between her legs to comb through his hair the more he kissed her, his lips finally making sweet contact with her clit mere seconds before his tongue slipped between the lips of her pussy. A soft rumble came from Norman's throat and Gracie nearly gushed all over him, her slick juices coating his lips and chin just before he pushed two of his thick fingers inside of her entrance. 

"Oh my god..." She breathed, the air in her lungs caught at the feel of him pressing his fingertips into her soaking walls. Norman moved them a little faster in response and moved his tongue along her slick lips, lapping up every drop of her juices as they slowly dripped from inside of her. 

"Whew, damn you're wet." Norman mused when he broke away from her, biting his lower lip when his eyes met hers. Gracie blushed and slid one of her hands between her legs to play with her clit for him, her chest quickly rising and falling with every desperate breath she took before Norman swatted her hand away and sucked her clit back into his lips. He bit down playfully and Gracie could feel herself start to shake as she struggled to take a deep breath past the shockwaves of bliss coming from his movement. 

Gracie rolled her hips into his mouth and combed her fingers through his hair again as she watched him flick her clit with his tongue and pump his fingers in and out of her soaking wet entrance. A loud, harsh moan shook from Gracie's throat and she tugged hard at the smooth fabric covering her breast and took her nipple between her fingers, pulling hard on herself as the waves of ecstasy started to consume her. Norman moaned into the taste of her again and Gracie brought her free hand over to cover his at the bend of her knee, lacing her fingers with his just as he dipped his tongue inside of her. 

"Holy shit, Norman..." She whimpered, arching her hips into his mouth so that he could bury his tongue even deeper. She gasped for her breath and Norman brought his fingers up to press heavily into her clit and nearly knocked the wind out of her lungs as another shockwave of bliss shook her to her very core. 

"Fuck, I got you, huh?" Norman growled, letting his tongue leave her only enough to speak. 

"God yes!" Gracie muttered loudly. Her voice echoed through the tall ceilings of her house and Norman moved his tongue up to tease her clit again, bringing his thick fingers back to pump inside of her and stealing her voice from her so that nothing but harsh, desperate gasps for air were the sounds she could make. Her body shook and buzzed as the heavy waves of her orgasm overwhelmed her and sent a rush of cum dripping out of her as Norman moaned into the taste of her. Gracie reached between her legs and grabbed for any part of him that she could hold and struggled to breath through the bliss he was giving her, every ability for her to form any semblance of thought stolen from her as the claws of her orgasm sank in deep and held on to her tight. "Oh damn..." She muttered breathlessly, struggling to catch her breath after Norman pulled away from her and straightened up in front of her so that he could wrap his arms around her hips. 

"Man, you taste good." Norman said smoothly as she sat up and leaned down to kiss him. 

"Mm, and you can eat a pussy like no one else can." Gracie smiled into his kiss, her skin blushing bright when he stood up and pulled her with him. "Which I'm sure you've heard before if you're that good at it." 

"I might've heard it a time or two." He laughed. 

Gracie brought her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him, taking his hands in hers before she took a small step backward and pulled him with her.

"Exhausted?" Norman asked as she turned and started up the stairs. 

"Mm, very. I could use some company, too." She answered when they reached the top of the stairs. 

"I'd be happy to offer my own." 

Gracie gave him a warm smile and pulled him into the bedroom so that she could shed her costume, thankful to feel the cool air against her skin before she fell into the soft, cool sheets of her bed. Norman came up to her and leaned over on top of her, holding himself above her as he dipped his head down to kiss her, his skin hot against Gracie's fingertips when she brought her hand up to hold along the side of his neck. 

"Mind if I ask you somethin'?" She asked softly when she broke from his kiss. 

"Open book." 

"Were you thinkin' about me... while you were back home? 'Cause I was."

Norman gave her a gentle smile as he kicked his shoes off and stood in front of her to take off his shirt and crawled into bed with her, pulling her body into his so that she could face him before he finally answered. "'Course I did." He said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "Why else do you think I came back?" 

"The food?" She joked, bringing her hand down to hold along the smooth skin of his chest. 

"That was exactly it." He teased, leaning forward and pressing his forehead gently to hers. "That and... once just wasn't enough with you. You and your beautiful voice were all I could think about."

Gracie smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed him, holding her arms around him as she laid back and lost herself in the kind of kiss she hadn't felt in God only knew how long.

"Well, you're welcome anytime, then." She finally returned before the both of them laughed together. 

"Did you write that song after I left?"

Gracie nodded her answer, blushing beneath him as he laid back down beside her and pulled her into his body. She brought one of her legs to tangle with his and rest her hand on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders before she spoke. "What can I say, the kinda night you spent here last time inspired me." 

"Hm, well, that was one hell of a performance."

"Tonight or last time you were here?" Gracie joked. 

"Ha! Both." He laughed. "Definitely both."

"Good. Daddy always told me I was born an entertainer. Glad I still got it." 

"Oh yeah, you definitely still got it." Norman added with a low, gritty voice as he turned onto his side. 

Gracie brought her arm around his neck and slid her hand down along the side of his body to fumble with the buckle of his belt, pulling it open so that she could slip her hand inside of his boxers. 

"How 'bout I do a little bit more entertainin', huh?" 

A smooth growl came from deep in Norman's throat and he pulled away from her just enough to pull his jeans off, tossing them to the floor with a loud clank of his belt buckle hitting the hard wood. He wasted no time turning back to her and pulling himself up to loom over her, kissing his way across her shoulder and along her collarbone before he pressed his thick tip inside of her and filled her completely. A soft hiss came from Gracie at the feel of all of him filling her again and Norman carefully lowered himself even closer, his lips finding hers in the soft light filtering in through the sheer curtains across the room. He started to move his hips in waves against hers and Gracie held her arms tight around him, digging her fingertips into his shoulders as he pumped deeper and harder with every move he made. 

"Damn, you feel so fucking good..." Norman moaned into Gracie's ear, kissing just behind it and starting to move a beat faster. 

Gracie responded with a smooth moan of her own and pulled Norman's face to hers so that she could look at him, biting her lower lip at the look of pure bliss painted across it. "God, you're beautiful, aren't you?" She said easily when she brought both of her hands to hold on either side of his face. 

"You're one to talk." Norman teased in return, leaning in even closer and engulfing her lips with his. He pushed his tongue past her lips and tasted her kiss, moving in waves with her just like she remembered he had on their steamy summer night. Gracie's voice left her in soft, weak moans the deeper her pumped inside of her and she moved one of her hands down along his side again, taking a firm handful of his ass and squeezing him tight. Norman slowed to stop inside of her and kept himself buried deep when he reached up to brush his hair back, catching his breath for a moment as he reached for her breast and teased her nipple between his fingers. "Get up for me?" 

Gracie nodded softly after Norman pulled out of her and got up onto her knees with him, leaning in to kiss him before she moved to kiss her way down his body. She wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke him, bringing his tip to her lips so that she could tease him. Norman's chest shook at the feel of her mouth as she took all of him deep in her throat and Gracie choked hard on him, letting her gag reflex vibrate on him to drive him wild. He started to move his hips gently into her mouth, burying himself even deeper and flushing Gracie's chest bright and red as her eyes watered. She quickly pulled away and turned around in front of him, a soft moan escaping from her when his hand trailed along her side.

"Oh my god, look at this beautiful ass of yours..." Norman mused, when Gracie bent over in front of him. He moved one of his hands up along her spine and brought the other to hold one side of her ass, sliding his hand down to bring his cock back to the slick lips of her pussy to tease her. He moved his tip just between her lips and flicked her clit and groaned at the sound of her weak voice escaping from her throat, finally pushing his cock inside of her and taking her breath away as she arched her body into the soft blankets beneath her. 

Gracie tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him as she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "You better fuck me good an' hard, sugar." She said smoothly, squeezing his hand and pulling him forward so that he could hold her breast. 

Norman didn't miss a beat before he started pumping hard and deep behind her, holding his free hand on the smooth curve of her hip while he squeezed and tugged on her nipple. "Fuck, you're pussy is so tight." He growled as Gracie turned back and looked at him and she gave him a long, delicious moan in return, using every ounce of strength she could to tighten herself around him even more. "Ah, shit, girl..."

"Oh my god-" Gracie choked, fierce waves of heat crashing over her once again. "Holy shit, I'm go- oh my god I'm gonna cum!" She whimpered into her shoulder, hardly able to take a breath before her hot, slick cum gushed out of her and coated their thighs. 

"Fuck yeah, Gracie, look at that..." Norman said in a harsh grunt as he looked down and watched as he fucked her hard and fast. Slick and glistening with cum, he quickly pulled out of her and bent over to run his tongue between the tingling lips of her pussy. He sucked hard on her clit to tease her and swiftly filled her again before he started to pound into her, the sound of their contact filling the open space of her bedroom along with the wanton moans and gasps they made together. Goose bumps moved in waves across Gracie's skin and she buried her face in the blankets beneath her, her voice loud yet muffled into the fabric as she lost all ability to control her thoughts or volume. Weak and trembling, she struggled to turn her head to look back at him just as he lifted is hand and gave her ass a fierce, hard slap. 

"Oh fuck, yes!" She gasped just as the sound of her excitable pitbull's footsteps ran quickly to her door. Lola sat in the doorway and watched with a look of innocent worry painted on her face, her ears trembling as Gracie struggled to open her eyes and pull herself up. "Aww, it's okay baby, go lay down." Gracie said sweetly with a light laugh.

Norman slapped her hard again and gave her ass another tight squeeze just before a short, high-pitched bark came from where Lola sat nervously watching. "Someone doesn't seem to like that as much as you do." Norman breathed, leaning forward to press his chest against Gracie's back. 

Gracie turned to look up at him and Norman kissed her from over her shoulder, moving his hand down along her side and underneath her to bring his fingers to her clit, moving them in tight, deep circles around her to steal her breath away from her. "Oh my god, Norman..." She breathed into Norman's kiss, keeping her forehead pressed gently to his. 

"You ready for me to cum?" He asked her softly, squeezing her ass again as he slowed down behind her and kept himself buried as deep as he could. Gracie bit her lip and nodded her answer as she looked at him, his lips pressing to hers again when he pulled out of her, slapped her ass again and brought his hands to hold on her hips. "On top." He said into her kiss, moving carefully to lay down and watching her climb on top of him. 

The feel of him beneath her sent waves of goose bumps across Gracie's skin as she leaned in close, bringing her hands down to hold on his shoulders as she started to slowly roll her hips on top of his. Norman ran his hands up along the top of her thighs and held them on her hips and Gracie moved in to kiss him, her nipples hard and excited as his fingertips pressed into her skin. 

"You ready for it?" He asked again, breaking from her kiss and nuzzling his face into hers. 

"Make me feel it." Gracie returned with hardly more than a whisper. Norman held onto her hips a little tighter and started to move his hips in unison with hers, quickly working up his rhythm beneath her. Heat swept it's way through every last nerve and Gracie moaned hard into the skin of Norman's neck, bringing her arms around him and feeling herself gush her sweet, hot juices all over him. 

"Damn, you're too fucking beautiful." Norman said smoothly as he brought his hand between them and pressed his fingers into her clit. He moved faster beneath her and Gracie could hardly stand it, her voice stolen and her thoughts racing and at a still all at ounce with very deep thrust of Norman's hips. Her orgasm was slick and hot along their skin as Norman pumped even faster inside of her, his voice erupting in deep, rough moans the further he drove himself into oblivion until he finally couldn't, his hips crashing into her in one last, hard, satisfying thrust. Gracie immediately met his lips with hers for a long, deep kiss and lost herself, her breathing shallow as she tried to catch her breath and held onto him. 

"Holy shit..." Gracie mused, slowly sitting up on top of him and dragging her hands down from his shoulders to rest on his stomach. 

"Not bad, huh?" He laughed as he brought his hands to hold on her hips. 

Gracie laughed with him took his hands in hers and lifted them to hold on both of her breasts, biting her lower lip when he gave both of them a good squeeze and tugged on her nipples. "Mmm, not bad at all." 

Norman sat up and immediately kissed her, bringing his arms around her to hold his hands at the small of her back until he broke from her kiss and looked up at her. Gracie smiled back at him and moved her hands along his smooth, warm skin, memorizing every curve of his sculpted muscle at her fingertips and feeling herself blush while he drank in the sight of her. 

"What're you starin' at?" She asked coyly, bringing one of her hands to hold on the tattoo on his chest. 

"Staring a beautiful girl, that's what."

Gracie blushed even harder and pulled herself off of his lap and got to her feet in front of him, every inch of her still buzzing and weak from the bliss of her orgasm still coursing through her veins. "Hungry?" She asked him, stepping over to the closet and pulling on a tank top and pair of shorts. 

"Starving." He answered when he stood up and walked up to her. "Meet you downstairs?"

"Hope you like cereal." Gracie winked, giving him a light pinch in his stomach and turning to leave. Norman swatted at her ass and barely missed before she was out of the room and making her way downstairs. 

Lola waited excitedly at the foot of the stairs and Gracie gave her a wide excited smile, messing with her ears and riling her up only seconds before she took off to run circles through the living and dining rooms and kitchen. 

"Good god, babe, you got some kinda wild hair up there, huh?" She laughed, watching as Lola spun out on the slick wood floors and tried to run another lap around the house, her tail whacking hard on anything that dared be close to her path. Gracie shook her head in amusement and made herself busy getting out a couple of bowls and opening the refrigerator to pull out the large container of leftover gumbo she's made the day before. She could hear Norman's steps on the floor above her along with the softness of his voice echoing like a whisper from her bedroom and couldn't stop herself from smiling to herself, feeling her stomach start to flutter at the thought of him staying over again.

The sound of his footsteps descended the stairs a little while later while Gracie stood in front of the stove waiting for their food to heat up, feeling his closeness behind her just before his chin came to rest on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"That must be a new brand of cereal." Norman joked, taking a deep breath in to savor the spicy aroma coming from the stove. 

"They don't have this kind where you come from?" She quipped, looking over at him. 

"Did you make that?"

Gracie nodded as she looked down at the recipe her family had been making for generations, her mouth watering already. "Sugar, I'm from New Orleans. I don't do store bought gumbo. This mess's been in my family for God only knows how long."

"Damn, pullin' out all the stops for me tonight, huh?"

"Momma didn't raise a fool. I know how to treat a guest." Gracie laughed, taking a step to the side so that Norman could lean in and take another deep inhale. 

"I'll say." Norman smiled, bringing his hand to hold at the small of her back. 

"Think you'll be comin' back?" She asked when Norman leaned his hip against the counter and patiently watch her stir their dinner.

"Oh, I know I'll be comin' back."

Gracie blushed and fought a coy smile and Norman brought his hand up to hold along her jaw, pulling her toward him so that he could plant his lips to hers. The two of them quickly lost themselves in the taste of one another, enjoying the spell they'd cast on one another without even knowing it.

 

xxx


End file.
